Precious Cherry Blossom
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura is in 10th grade at Hidden Leaf High School. Unfortunately because of her emerald eyes, it caused a GREAT commotion for the guys and many are suitors that her parents picked. But soon she meets Sasuke Uchida...and who knows what will happen...
1. Sakura Meets the Uchida

A Fight For the Cherry Blossom 

Characters do not belong to me except Linant in this chapter! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Sakura Meets the Uchida**

Sakura sighed. She was a girl with mesmerizing emerald eyes and short pink hair; attending 10th grade and was in her 5th period class. To her it was another boring day in Hidden Leaf High School. Her high school was well known for its ninja teaching as well as many others, Hidden Sand High School, Fire Country High School, Wind Country High School and many more. Currently she was in her combat class and the period was almost ending. As the five minute bell rang, she got up with the other students in her class and walked into the schoolyard.

"Sakura-chan!" One of her suitors ran up to her just at the bell rang for lunch. It was Linant Miyano. One of the most well known students in the school that possessed the ability to use fire and ice based attacks. He had amethyst orbs and black hair that reached up to his neck. He was also known as one of the top hotties of the school and was in 11th grade.

"Hello Miyano-sama." Sakura greeted as she flashed him a friendly smile. He pouted and grabbed her by the shoulders startling her for a moment.

"How many times did I tell you? Call me Linant" He said in a firm voice. Sakura sighed. This guy's been bothering her ever since he saw her in elementary school. The attempts he did…weren't as wonderful as she wanted it to be. There were several other guys, and trust her they weren't interesting as they seemed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER!" Linant and Sakura both turned to see the newcomer whiz by since Linant dodged his attack. A black haired boy with black curly eyes stops just in time before crashing into the wall. The bystanders' sweatdropped at the pose the black haired boy stands in. He was dressed in a green outfit with orange legwarmers.

"Back off Lee. If you haven't seen already, I got here first." Linant smirked at what he just said and put his arm around Sakura who was deciding whether or not to push it off. The newcomer's name was Rock Lee and he was in 10th grade. Lee's glare intensified at Linant's movement and once again ran towards Linant speedily.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF SAKURA!!!" Lee demanded. Linant jumped into the air with Sakura in his arms who was greatly alarmed.

"Put me down!!!!" She screamed. At that very moment Lee threw his punch towards Linant who promptly threw Sakura into the air and both started a fast fight of punches. Unfortunately because they were so absorbed in their fights they forgot about Sakura (Mean and not worthy right?). So as Sakura falling from the air at an alarmingly fast speed, a black hair boy with onyx eyes emerges from a door and just in time catches her as she falls down. Lee and Linant at some time realize that they forgot about Sakura and notices whose arms she was in…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER UCHIDA!" both yelled. The boy who held Sakura currently in his arms was none other than Sasuke Uchida.

Hehe…a bit odd but this just came up in my head so hope you like it ) Review please


	2. The Start of an Adventure

Chapter 2: Sakura and Sasuke

Sasuke Uchida grumbled as he ran from his classroom to the schoolyard. Behind him were too many girls to count. How was it his fault that he was the best looking hottie in the school including one of the smartest geniuses in 12th grade? But he had to admit, it was troublesome. He still remembered the days when he was in middle school and how a girl attempted to kiss him. Luckily he didn't get kissed since he moved out of the way and the girl crashed into a tree which was behind him. These several years were painful…and he wasn't kidding. As he was running from the girls, sick memories arose and he winced. Just as he got out through the door he saw somebody in the sky. Is that a person being stupid? What the hell are they doing? He wondered. But then he realized it was a girl with pink hair falling towards him. So basically he did the only thing any guy should do, catch her. And that was his first mistake in making any contact with a girl.

Sakura fell into quite warm and soft arms. As she opened her emerald orbs, she met onyx ones. The owner of the onyx arms widened his eyes only the slightest bit but then it quickly disappeared. Sasuke was a bit surprised at seeing such mesmerizing emerald eyes. They remained in that position for a while, even after Lee and Linant yell at Sasuke to get his hands off her. The only thing that woke them from their embrace was the screaming yells of the fan girls of Sasuke.

"Crap…" muttered Sasuke. Sakura raised her head to see where the yells were coming from and saw what looked like soldiers rushing towards them with flags.

"Huh?" Sakura went before it dawned on her as she read one of the flags (It said, "I LOVE YOU SASUKE UCHIDA"). She began to say, "You're Sasuke—" but was cut off by his words.

"I'm really sorry about this, but could you tell me somewhere safe to go?" Sasuke spoke quickly to Sakura. Sakura nodded and then blushed when she realized she was still in his arms.

"We should head towards the library. One of my friends----" Sakura started to say but was cut off once again because Sasuke jumped towards the open window of a room using his chakra skills.

"I'm sorry for taking you with me…" Sasuke muttered to Sakura as they were running up the wall. Lee and Linant both yelled, "UCHIDA! WHAT THE HELL?!?! GIVE OUR SAKURA-CHAN BACK!" and ran into the school in pursuit.

Sasuke and Sakura unfortunately entered a 10th grade class which was currently in session. Sakura just went blank not knowing what to say and had a dot eyed face on. Sasuke on the other hand immediately turned towards the teacher who was a blonde hair female with amethyst orbs and said, "I apologize Kusakabe-sensei for interrupting your class. Please excuse us." (Kusakabe is Maron from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne) And with that, he quickly whizzed out of the classroom. The class and the Kusakabe-sensei stared in shock at who just entered through a window and abruptly left. For one, it was the famous Sasuke Uchida. For two he was the top rated hottie of the school. For three he was holding a girl in his arms. For four, HE NEVER EVER HELD A GIRL IN HIS ARMS IN PUBLIC. Yup, so basically the class and the teacher were speechless and didn't do anything for that period except goggle at the place where Sasuke and Sakura were once standing.

"So…you're Sasuke Uchida correct?" Sakura asked as they were speeding through the hallway.

"Unnnh…" Sasuke replied.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you!" Sakura said cheerfully. Sasuke looked at her face as she said that. BIG MISTAKE, he turned his head quickly as wind to the direction he was looking at before with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

In a few seconds flat, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the library entrance. But before entering, Sakura made sure to put sapphire contacts in Sasuke's eyes and glasses. (The fan girls with Linant and Lee were somewhere on the 1st and 2nd floor while the library was on the 3rd) Sasuke made no attempt to stop her since he didn't want to be recognized and he didn't want to waste much of his chakra. (Sakura has disguising stuff secretly hid somewhere in her clothes XD) He was now dressed in a black wifebeater and white shorts which went up to his knees and wore glasses. He used some of his jutsu to shape his hair differently (into a shorter hair style than it usually is) and both walked in. Sakura motioned him to follow her, and later found her friend Hinata who was busy drawing something in the front library desk.

"Psst…Hinata!" Sakura whispered, startling her friend for a second. Hinata looked up full blush and tried unsuccessfully to hide her artwork. (I wonder what yellow-haired person she was drawing…lol) Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at her poor attempt.

"Oh it's just you Sakura…is there anything you need?" Hinata asked politely while her face was still in full blush. Sakura nodded.

"Give me the keys to the **room** please?" Sakura said. Hinata froze and looked at Sakura. Sasuke blinked since he didn't know about the room mostly because he didn't come to the school library at all (well, you think he could with the girls chasing him?).

"Demo (but)…I'm not allowed to allow anyone in that isn't with a senior…" Hinata said awkwardly poking her fingertips. Sasuke answered, "Well, I'm a senior and she's with me." At his statement he pulled Sakura next to him. Hinata looked shocked and confused but immediately went back to her polite demeanor.

"Then I'll need your photo id please." Hinata said firmly. Sasuke and Sakura both sighed knowing she was going to be in quite a shock. Sakura took off her leaf headband and handed it towards Hinata who looked at it in confusion.

"I'm afraid that you should really tie this around your mouth." Sakura said. Hinata still with confusion evident on her face tied the headband around her mouth. As Sasuke handed his id to him, Hinata's eyes grew wide and she let out a muffled "omg!" and looked at Sasuke in his disguise and back at the photo before remaining still. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded and started poking Hinata who was frozen with shock. Hinata didn't respond. Sakura sighed, she didn't want to do this but it was her last resort and she was beginning to hear the sounds of girls yelling, "SASUKE HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" and seeing Sasuke fidget more silently of course.

"Hey Hinata. Do you want to know Naruto's classes, phone number, and house?" Sakura asked innocently but with a devious glint behind her eyes. Sasuke blinked at the sound of Naruto's name since he knew the dobe and didn't know this girl did. Hinata turned totally tomato red including the rest of her body besides her face.

"Umm…" Hinata once again started to poke her fingertips again. Sakura meanwhile had grabbed a sheet of paper and started scribbling down everything she knew about Naruto, his house, hobbies, and personal information. (HAHAHA…that's just funny. Sakura knowing many things about Naruto.) Sasuke looked over her shoulder and was a bit shocked at how much she knew about the dobe. She even wrote down the time he bathes! (Lol, Sakura's no pervert just that Naruto told her on his own when eating ramen with her because they are good friends) Sakura finish writing and handed the sheet towards Hinata and also untied the leaf headband.

"Now please sign him in and let us in." Sakura smiled happily at her quick thinking. Hinata complied and let them into one of the three doors behind them. As they both entered the room which turned out to be a tunnel, the footsteps of Sasuke's fangirls entered the library in hopes of finding him.

Review please


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

personal note

I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE UCHIDA thing! I'll be sure to change it to UCHIHA next time """ SORRY !!!!


	4. Sasuke and Sakura Get to Know each Other

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the tunnel which was dimly lighted by a few lamps.

"Umm…so why did you come with me? And help me out?" Sasuke asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Sakura look towards him, surprise showing on her face.

"Aren't people allowed to help others out?" Sakura retorted back. Sasuke gave his trademark answer, "unnh..." Silence once again covered them as the continued walking down the tunnel.

"So Sasuke-senpai, how come you never entered the **room **before?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. Sasuke stopped walking for a while.

"That's because I never came into the library before…" Sasuke commented dryly. Sakura's emerald orbs widened.

"HUHHHH?!?! You never came to the school library before? Why? Aren't you a senior?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. Sasuke grunted in response showing he didn't want to answer the question. Sakura changed the subject quickly noticing how uncomfortable he looked with her question.

"Anyway, let's hurry up Uchiha-senpai! The bell's going to ring in 30 minutes and I really want to see the hidden room!" Sakura said excitedly. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and started running. Sasuke was surprised but didn't show his emotions on his face as he let this girl hold his hand. Both ran down at a fast pace and soon both could see the white light above them. But as they got there, Sasuke on impulse pulled Sakura back into his arms and jumped away from the spot where they were just running. On the ground were shunai and kunai that were thrown where they were just standing.

"Who's there…?" Sakura asked a bit shakily. A figure of a man emerged. He had amber eyes, brown hair, wearing a green fighting robe with a wolf sign embedded on it.

"I am Syaoran Li. And as protector as this **room**, one of you must fight me first to enter. This is a test to see who is worthy enough…but just thought you should know, you have to go through about 3 others to enter the room. And time passes slowly here instead of where you just left." He said as he drew out his sword. Sasuke let Sakura sit on the ground and stood up. (Yes, it's Syaoran from Cardcaptors)

"I'll fight you." Sasuke spoke with his eyes surveying Syaoran's figure quickly. Syaoran smiled back and then turned towards Sakura.

"I'm afraid that you are in this fight as well. Sorry, I meant 2 instead of one." Syaoran said as he put on a devious smile. As his statement was finished the floor where Sakura was sitting on opened. Sakura on instinct grabbed the ground floor, darkness was underneath her. She gulped as she saw several red eyes at the bottom. Her eyes widened when she saw the creatures come into the bit of light. Sasuke turned back and as he went to go help her, Syaoran blocked the way.

"Did you forget? I'm your opponent." Syaoran said as he drew his sword up and let loose a storm of fire. Sakura meanwhile was loosing her grip just as she was about to fall, a smooth soft hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see another girl mirroring her emerald eyes except with long auburn hair. The girl pulled her up and she sat on the ground gasping for air, she averted her eyes to where Sasuke was. He was dodging Syaoran's throws of fire very well and threw a couple of shunai or kunai every once and then.

Sakura turned back and looked at where the girl was, but she was gone. What was left in her place was a petal of cherry blossom. Sakura picked it up in wonder but then a wisp of fire alerted her and she dodged it quickly but not totally. A fiery looking spirit floated in the air smirking as she brushed off her burnt part of the clothes. Sakura sighed knowing that she was going to have wait a LONG time to go change…since this place didn't even look like part of the school. The fiery looking spirit threw several other fireballs at her and she dodged all of them faster than the speed she was at before. Sakura however couldn't get close to her opponent because of the deadly flames that were thrown here way when she did.

Sasuke on the other hand was faring rather the same fate. Syaoran was also good at dodging his shunai and kunai. Sasuke closed his eyes in deep concentration and reopened them. Instead of the sapphire contacts, his eyes were now red with the Sharingan in them. Syaoran widened his eyes at the eye and winced at the sight of them. But he once again dashed at Sasuke at lighting speed with his sword. Sasuke's hand rose up and an amber sword with the Uchida symbol appeared in his hands as he muttered a quick incantation. He swung his sword down just in time to block Syaoran's.

"I'm afraid the positions have changed." Sasuke murmured to Syaoran who wondered what he meant. Later he found out as Sasuke swung his sword into his stomach forcing him to fly across the hallway and into the wall. Syaoran passed out into darkness and Sasuke's sword disappeared. Sakura drew together her hands to form her new technique that she learned in the past weeks. "Pink Water Dragon No Jitsu!" She chanted as a pink dragon made out of water arose from the cracks in the wall. The fiery spirit glared at her for making a water spirit come out. As the two combined in a heavy combat, the fiery spirit disappeared as Sakura's dragon swallowed it. Sakura sighed in relief but was nearly hit by a flying creature which came from behind her if she hadn't dodged. Sakura gulped at the weird looking creature which was now rubbing its head since it crashed into the wall. It was a small white puppy with white fluffy wings on the back and an emerald pendant that it wore around its neck. It had a round face with dot-like eyes. Sakura gaped at the sight before her. Sasuke was standing where he was with raised eyebrows at the weird creature with wings. The creature shook its head a couple times before seeing where it was. It saw Sakura first and looked at her closely before yelling, "Sakura-chan!" and tackling her to the ground. Sasuke's mouth fell open as well as Sakura who now had the flying creature on top of her neck. A poof surrounded Sakura and the creature and Sasuke stood alert ready with his weapons and chakra hidden. As the smoke cleared Sasuke felt the temperature drop and his hand clenched onto his kunai hard. On top of Sakura now was a silver haired boy with emerald eyes and was wearing a white wifebeater that was decorated with tints of green at the shirt tips and was wearing blue jeans. They were in a compromising position. Sasuke growled lowly before realizing it. 'Did I just GROWL?! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Hinata was once again drawing Naruto, her boyfriend before running footsteps appeared in front of her. She glanced up to see the Seventh Hokage and Naruto in front of her. She quickly stopped her work and look up with amazed and nervous eyes.

"Did anyone go into the **room **Hinata?!" Naruto yelled making everyone in the library stare at them. The Seventh Hokage (the principal) smacked Naruto on the head and yelled, "Everyone get your butts to the cafeteria, your next class, just get your freaking asses out of this library!" 5 seconds later, the entire library was empty except for a black haired guy, who sat on the table lazily (Shikamaru), a blonde girl dressed in purple sipping on a drink (Ino), a spiky hair kid with sunglasses (Shino), a brown haired guy with white eyes (Neji), a brown hair girl with buns (Tenten), and a pink haired girl with gray eyes (Usio, my character btw). The Seventh Hokage sighed and said, "You guys won't go away even if I ordered?" They all nodded.

"Ok, the new problem is that the **room** seems to have been taken over by a strange evil. In the past, it was a room that seemed like heaven (to the guys: not nude girls, to the girls: not nude guys) to those who entered. It was a peaceful area located inside this school. The four guardians that watch over this area are Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The last I heard of them was last year. And that was the year when Sakura started to turn pale. Eriol went to England, and he still hasn't returned. Now only Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Sakura Kinomoto guard this sacred place. I haven't heard from any of them for a while through so I was a bit worried. So I decided to look at the room's energy level in our technology room. It was low to the point that all the grass has died, the cute creatures gone, and no evidence of any of the guardians." The Seventh Hokage sighed as she raised her eyes and looked at each individual in the room carefully.

"Your mission is to stop this evil and find the guardians to help you stop this evil."

"Ano…Tsunade-sensei?" Hinata interrupted shyly. The Seventh Hokage turned towards Hinata with a curious look, "What is it?"

"The last people that went in were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno who went in together, and Kai Urumiya who went in alone." Hinata replied shyly. Naruto and Ino's eyes popped out, "WHAT THE HELL!?!? WHY DID SAKURA AND SASUKE GO IN TOGETHER?!" Usio exclaimed, "What!? Kai went in!?" From the entrance, two other guys broke the library entrance door, running in out of breathe. The newcomers turned out to just be Lee and Linant.

"Where's Sakura-chan!?" Lee and Linant both exclaimed out of breath. Ino irked an eyebrow.

"You two minus well give up. Sakura-chan seems to be on a date with Sasuke-kun right now. She's taken." Ino said with an angelic smile. Everyone's mouth dropped open except for Tsunade who just bammed her hand into the wall to make everyone pay attention to her instructions.

"Naruto, Neji, Shino, I want you three to go in first and catch up with Sakura and Sasuke. Tenten, Ino, Usio, I want you three to go with them for back-up or first aid. Shikamaru, you're the leader of this operation. Lee and Linant, you could both go if you don't hang onto Sakura and if you two actually do something PRODUCTIVE. Those are my instructions. Hinata, you'll be staying with me monitoring the situation. Oh, and the sensei that will watch over you will be Kakashi-sensei." Tsunade said as Kakashi appeared with his favorite book in his hand. "Now get in there, and get back in time for dinner!"

Lmao, what did you think xP


End file.
